Harry Potter and the Green flame Torch
by darkprincess4
Summary: Its Harry Potter's sixth year, and he has to contend with, NEWTS, Voldemort, a new weapon and moving on, all in one year. Contains spoilers from Ootp.


Authors notes Hey, ive decided that i would try to write a stroy and pray i dont get bored and stop midway(or quite near the beginning like last time). This place is seriously lacking 6th year books, set after Ootp, so i have written my version, which will be way off, but hey. By the way, anyone who hasnt read order of the phoenix, this will contain spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Im so angry at who she killed off, he was my favourite character and does anyone else like me believ he should have been left to live so Harry had somone to turn to. Anyway enough of my rambling, lets get down to my story, Harry Potter and the Green Flame torch JK Rowling, dont sue me, i dont own harry potter, this is just a ramblings of a scholl gal.  
  
The Surprise visit  
  
Harry Potter sat in the living room, hardly daring to believe his luck, as his aunt and uncle, rather reluctantly though it might be said, decided that he was allowed to watch the news with them. The lack of serious activity, although it concerned Harry, it also relieved him. It meant that things weren't going to badly in his world.  
  
You see, although appearances may show Harry Potter as being a normal teenage 15 (almost 16) boy, his scar told a very different story. Harry Potter was in fact a wizard, and the scar was a remnant of a curse gone wrong on Lord Voldemort, the evil wizard's part. As he tried to kill Harry the curse backfired and got him. However in Harry's fourth year Voldemort managed to come back, and since then had managed to kill Harry godfather.  
  
Harrys godfather was a topic that Harry tried to avoid thinking of. Every time he did suddenly these voices would start in his head  
  
"if only you'd practiced occumalancy, if only you had checked the mirrors, if only" these voices went on in Harry's head giving him and immense feeling of guilt that any 15 year old shouldn't have to carry.  
  
His friends had written very often but Harry seldom replied. He was annoyed that they seemed to be happy, whilst he was stuck at the Dursleys. Remus had also written him, when Harry didn't write to Grimmauld Place, where the order was demanding an explanation. Harry had simply said writing three days was proving too much difficulty for him and he'd decided not to bother, he went on and told Remus to eff off, because it wasn't like he gave a shit what happened to him anyway. Needless to say he hadn't received a reply to that one.  
  
Harry had also received his OWL results earlier that day. He was quite pleased with the results:  
  
Defence against Dark Art: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Care of magical Creatures:Excellent  
  
Herbology: Excellent  
  
History Of magic: Acceptable  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Diviniation: Dreadful  
  
Recommended Newt courses:  
  
Potions  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Defence against the Dark Arts  
  
Charms  
  
Care of magical Creatures/ herbology (your choice)  
  
Harry was very pleased because with these results it was quite likely that he would become an auror, if he lived that long. The prophecy that Dumbledore had mentioned at the end of the year was weighing heavy on his mind. This was the prophecy involving Harry taking on the most dangerous man in the world. Not something, which couldn't end with particularly good results whatever, happened. Either Harry got killed, or he did the killing and neither was a thrilling prospect.  
  
Hermione sent him her scores. She received 8 outstandings and 2 excellent's and was rather upset that Harry managed to beat her in Defence against dark arts and Potions. Her newt courses were  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Arithmancy  
  
Charms  
  
Herbology  
  
Defence against Dark Arts  
  
She of course had been recommended more, but those were the ones she chose. Ron didn't do as well as his 2 mates did however. He received 2 excellent's and 4 acceptable's, and was taking  
  
Care of magical Creatures  
  
Charms  
  
Herbology  
  
Transfiguration, and decided to have a free period for the other. Harry when reading this was annoyed at how he was picked to be prefect over him the remembered how Dumbledore thought he couldn't handle the extra responsibility. It mad him angry that Dumbledore assumed he could rid the world of evil and yet, couldn't handle the responsibility being a prefect brought. Sometimes he felt so mature, and yet he want allowed to show it.  
  
Harry was still sitting there watching the 6 'o' clock news with Trevor Mc Donald as the doorbell rang. None of the Dursleys made any attempt to hitch their lazy butts off the position of the sofa they occupied, so Harry with a resigned sigh, said,  
  
"Don't worry yourselves, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'll get it"  
  
"Yes Harry alright then," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
Ever since Tonks, Lupin and mad Eye had threatened the Dursleys, they had started to be civil to Harry, who was beginning to feel guilty about the rude reply he sent Lupin by owl. As he opened the door, he stood there in shock spending a few seconds registering the fact that two fully-grown wizards were standing in the doorway. After about 5 seconds, of Harry's mouth hanging a few feet above the floor, Professor Snape, Harry's least favourite teacher said  
  
"Are you going to stand there like a gaping goldfish all day or will we be allowed to enter, your extremely humble abode."  
  
Harry still in slight shock stood back and allowed them entry.  
  
Harry stood back, rather reluctantly, it might be said, to allow these 2 fully grown wizards into the Dursley household. If they wanted to enter it was at their own risk after all. As soon as they entered the living room, Uncle Vernon exploded.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HARRY!! I SEEM TO RECALL TELLING YOU WE WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR ABNORMALITY BEING EXPOSED IN MY HOUSEHOLD."  
  
"Yeah well its not as if I went and begged them to come."  
  
Aunt Petunia seeing Vernon's purpling face, quickly stepped in and said  
  
"Let them say their piece and the sooner they're done the sooner we will be free of them."  
  
Uncle Vernon fell silent and waited.  
  
"Harry, where are your manners, don't I even get a hello" Professor Lupin stepped into the light and Harry got a closer look at him. His eyes had huge bags under them, and his greying hairs seemed to be increasing at a never-ending rate. Any anger Harry may have wanted to shout at the pair of them never seemed to reach his mouth. He was overcome with pity, curiosity and guilt. How could he have taken his anger out at Remus? He was trying to deal with his guilt and all Harry was doing was making it worse.  
  
"Still waiting Harry"  
  
But Harry was unable to move his mouth in shame. He stood there waiting for this whole ordeal to end.  
  
"If you two insist on standing in silence wasting my precious time, I will have to speak for you. Harry WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU PLAYING AT"  
  
"I was just watching some TV" Harry replied his least favoured teacher playing with his feet.  
  
"You know fore well that was no what Professor Snape was talking about, Tonks, Alastor and I all told you to write once every 3 days, and when you don't, I write to remind you. I did not expect to be told to EFF off, as you so eloquently put it."  
  
"At this point they all stopped at the sound of a fat boy's giggling. It appeared Dudley was back from his friends house( "Yeah right" Harry thought to himself) and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the show. Harry turned and threw him the dirtiest look he could muster and it instantly seemed to shut him up.  
  
"Anyway where was I? Harry we cannot afford to lose you before your time, You are coming to the headquarters immediately"  
  
"NO WAY"  
  
"Look, you are needed to be safe and trained for the fore coming war-"  
  
"What, I AM NOT GOING. I am not a f-ing wapon, I can make my own god damn decisions, have my own feelings and opinions and I DON'T WANNNA GO!"  
  
With that Harry left to go up the stairs and make a dramatic exit, but Lupin seemed to be thinking along these lines, grabbed his arm and said through gritted teeth as though he was forcing himself to keep calm,  
  
"Don't you dare walk away, we've all been through a lot and I think it would be better is you just came quietly"  
  
"No, you'd have to kidnap me for me to come anywhere near that place again."  
  
"That can be arranged Potter" Snape hissed in a dangerously low voice, and suddenly there were ropes binding his body.  
  
"Come on lets.."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN COME IN MY HOUSEHOLD AND KIDNAP MY NEPHEW, LET HIM GO!!!!"  
  
"No" Snape said and pushed passed her, and suddenly all three of them were portkeyed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. 


End file.
